


Forever Ensnared

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gay, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request from Anonymous on tumblr. [The Creep finds Raph and transforms him into his perfect mate.]The Creep returns, and once he finds his favourite Raphael he's never letting him go again. Set during "The Creeping Doom".





	Forever Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fics I wish I'd made longer, to be honest. Maybe I should do a continuation at some point?

It all happened so fast.

The Creep has him - abducted him sometime during the fight, he reckons. Raph’s almost not surprised; the thing was stronger than before. Raph barely thought he would make it through unscathed.

But he’s not dead. That alone makes him feel sick.

“Stop.” The Creep backs him up into a corner, tendrils of green flora blocking any kind of rebuttal Raph could muster. To his sides, a wall of creep; impenetrable without his sai. He’d already tried. “G-Get away!”

One tendril snakes it’s way up his leg whilst The Creep holds him; crowding his body with the heady scent of fresh soil. It’s so disgustingly familiar to Raph that he wants to hurl.

But he can’t. Even as he struggles more tendrils creep around his body, quickly becoming another vice-grip around his straining limbs. And the Creep seems to be grinning at him. Raph had only seen that when it tried to kill Leo. It didn’t ease his thoughts one bit. “L-Lemme go ya stinkin’ bag of weeds!”

It doesn’t, and Raph almost croaks as his bones crunch gently; creep pulled taut around him. It’s enough to make him relax his muscles a bit, which is apparently what the thing wants. Raph can feel the plants slowly wrapping around his arms and legs, holding them tight and leaving him completely immobile.

Then more come. Covering his hands and feet, ripping away his protective gear like it were paper. Raph can barely breathe as he watches it all happen; eyes wide and pensive; mind racing with a thousand thoughts and memories. Dark places. Things he’d rather forget.

It’s happening again.

“N-No!” He can’t let it happen again! He just can’t! His struggles are renewed, limbs shaking uncontrollably behind their bindings. But it’s useless, and Creep doesn’t let up. Raph can feel his skin crawl as more and more tendrils begin to cover him, snaking between his thighs, coiling around his neck. “S-St—”

His breath falters; stomach dropping a thousand feet. Vines creep up into his— his shell; just under the plastron where nothing should ever be touched; skin so sensitive that it makes his entire body shake. His voice is strained; nothing but pained noises as the plants continue, coiling behind him, pressing against his tail and his—his—

“N..n…” A hand comes down on his slit; large and calloused, and Raph knows what the thing wants.  What it’s a-after. J-Just like last time. Except this time it’s smarter. Rubbing, pressing down on the sensitive flesh whilst the movement behind him speeds up. Vines grasp his tail, pulling it up and away and enveloping completely until Raph can’t feel it, then more move in— inside him. Pushing into him. “No… No…!”

Then they’re in this mouth and nose. Covering his eyes and face, leaving him blind and muffled as the world continues to move around him. Vines moving fast now; enveloping his entire body, stringing his limbs tight to his body. The Creep’s hand is more insistent, and Raph can barely feel the excited breath falling on his covered face.

“HmmPH! MMPH!” His cock slips out despite his struggles, flushed and dripping as the creature begins to play with it; teasing it with soft, gentle strokes as the last of Raph’s pleasure-wracked body is covered.

“M-nphOo!” The cocoon slowly begins to rise; leaving Raph dangling from the ceiling when it comes to a halt. All the vines constrict around his body, still moving and snaking around and inside of him, slowly working to change him; transform him; leaving only his cock free as creep coils around it, pumping it in place of their master. The pleasure is agonising. R-Raph doesn’t want it. Doesn’t have a choice. 

He can hear it; the awful muffled scraping of the vines against his skin. It’s the only thing he can hear, even as the last of the tendrils push into Raph’s ears, caressing the inside of his skull; a voice firm and fleeting in his mind. Dark and sinister – unheard by anyone else. His fate is sealed.

“ _ **M i n e**_.”


End file.
